


We all got stuff

by mashed_potatoe



Series: Tyrus Oneshots [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Feelings Realization, Homophobic Language, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Protective Cyrus Goodman, chad is a dick, this is short, this isn't good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashed_potatoe/pseuds/mashed_potatoe
Summary: Cyrus protects TJ after a bully calls him slurs.****I'm bad at summaries
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman & T. J. Kippen, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Tyrus Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113533
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	We all got stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Homophobic Language

Cyrus was in his film class watching a video that one of his classmates made. He was only half paying attention because of a certain blonde filling his mind. He was going over every detail of when they last hung out. Cyrus laughed out loud thinking about Tj saying ‘Niceburg’ and everyone looked at him. He was lucky that the bell rang to save him from this embarrassment. 

He gathered all of his things and like always he was the last to leave the classroom. He walked outside and like usual Tj was leaning on a locker waiting for Cyrus so they could walk to lunch together. It had become a ritual soon after they fixed things after the gun incident. 

“Hey Underdog,” Tj said, moving his arm over Cyrus’ shoulder. Cyrus blushed at his action,but did nothing to stop it.

“Hey Niceberg,” Cyrus said bravely in an attempt to tease Tj. Tj shook his head and looked foundly at the shorter boy. 

Cyrus laughed and leaned into Tj’s embrace. They walked past some of the football jerks as Tj declared them.

“Hey look it’s the fag and his nerdy little boyfriend,” one of the boys, named Chad said. Tj sharply pulled his arm away from Cyrus’ shoulder. Cyrus looked up at Tj to see that he looked broken. Seeing Tj so hurt made him angry.

He turned to Chad whoever he thinks he is and started yelling, “You are a dick you know that?” Cyrus started Bravely, “ You can’t even find something about Tj or I that you don’t like so make fun of gay people. Like how does it feel when people say that your stupid or all you are is a football player that will end up working a dead end job that he hates marrying some girl because his dad tells him to have some kids then either leave or kill yourself. So you try to make yourself feel good by hurting others. Because it makes you think that you have power in this situation,” Cyrus was  
yelling at this point and people were starting to gather around because no one has seen the timid boy be so outspoken.

“Fuck you chad you know I think that you are just jealous of me and Tj because we have actually friends that like us for who we are not because of a sport we play. And I also think that you envy the fact that we could find people that make us happy in the future and that it scares you,” Cyrus continued. “And maybe just maybe you have seen one of you boys in the locker room and you think oh man they are hot and you're scared. Your a coward and a jerk, and honestly i honestly just leave me and Tj the Fuck alone,” CYrus finished proud of himself he turned around to see Tj on the verge of tears. 

Cyrus dragged Tj out and towards the swings so they could be alone. Tj started bawling. Cyrus grabbed him tightly and rubbed soothing circles around his back.”Shhh. It’s okay. let it out. I got you. I got you. You're okay. No one can hurt you here,” Cyrus said lovingly

Tj mumbled something non distinctively. “What?” Cyrus whispered into TJs' ear in a comforting manner. “They were right though Cyrus I am a fag I love you and my parents are going to kick me out and none will want to be my friend anymore, and, and you’ll leave me,” Tj sobbed. CYrus slapped Tj’s arm gently and scolded him, “Tj Kippen don’t you dare that. I will never leave not ever. And if they don’t want to be your friends just because your dating me then fuck them.” Tj giggled because CYrus was never one to curse unless it was necessary.

“Did you just say because we are dating?” Tj asked with a smirk wiping the leftover tears from his cheek.  
“Let’s be honest this isn’t how friends act. I think we have been dating for a while now and just didn’t know it,” Cyrus laughed, taking Tj’s face into his hands.

Tj laughed and nodded. Cyrus thought to himself ‘While i’m being the brave one here I might as well make the first move’. Cyrus leaned in slowly stopping just centimeters away from Tj’s soft lips looking up as if asking for permission. Tj nodded very slowly as if not wanting to move farther away from CYrus’ lips than he needed to. Cyrus couldn’t wait any longer to connect the two of them into a sweet kiss. They rested their foreheads against the others and sighed happily. 

“I’m glad you took care of me, Muffin,” Tj said happily.

“Yeah Me too,” Cyrus agreed


End file.
